Only Hope
by bloodredroses
Summary: After her Support Group meeting, Willow listens to the song "Only Hope" and reflects on her feelings after Tara's death.


Disclaimer: Buffy and her friends are not my creation, they belong to the Joss-God...ohm.....ohm....sure wish they were, though!  
"Only Hope" and Mandy Moore do not belong to me, and I'm not quite sure who, either. Please don't sue me, I'm too poor  
and I need a new car. I'm just writing this for fun.  
  
A/N: If you are offended by the thought of two women in love, then why are you reading stories is this freakin' category? Anyway,  
if that is the case, turn back now before it's too late...bwahahahaha!!!  
  
Spoilers: The Sixth Season  
  
Summary: Willow is reflecting on Tara's death and how much she meant to her.  
  
And now, on with the show!  
  
Only Hope   
By: bloodredroses  
  
It was a typical sunny day for Sunnydale, CA, Xander Harris observed as he flipped on his   
turn signal. He slowed the car down and turned into the now all-too-familiar parking lot. He  
smiled at the sight of the availability of his favorite space. He turned the key in the ignition,  
shutting off the engine, but still leaving the radio on. He leaned back in his seat and tried to   
relax to the sounds of his favorite station as he waited for Willow. Today, it wasn't too long  
of a wait, however, as he caught sight of her and started walking toward her.  
"Hey Wills! Over here!" Xander called to the familiar redhead emerging from  
the Sunnydale Mental Health Clinic.  
Willow turned her head in Xander's direction at the sound of his voice. She slightly smiled  
one of her famous half-smiles. As usual, Xander was walking toward her with his outstretched  
arms, ready to hug her. And, also as usual, Willow allowed herself to collapse in the hug.  
"How did it go today, Wills?" Xander casually asked.  
"Okay, I guess," Willow replied softly. They broke the hug and headed for Xander's car. Willow  
became silent once again, lost in her thoughts.  
***  
The wonderful thing about Sunnydale being on a Hellmouthwas all of it's various support groups. There was even one for witches who had lost loved ones  
and who were dealing with the aftermath of the black-magick binges as a result. It even had  
a dumb name -- Black Magick is NOT the Answer.  
Coulda been catchier, anyway.  
It wasn't like she could go to jail, anyway, for Warren's death. Jail was not for magick  
related crime. No, magick related crimes were dealt with by a Witches' Council.  
She could have been put to death, but because of her loss, the Witches' Council only gave her community service hours  
and these dumb meetings.  
These dumb meetings that didn't help.  
***  
Once in the car, Xander gave Willow complete control over the radio, even if he hated her taste  
in music. It wasn't her fault she didn't love his death metal, she just preferred softer things.  
Like Tara.  
Sweet, beautiful, Tara, her life brought to an abrupt halt by a stray bullet meant to kill her  
best friend, Buffy. She new Buffy felt many pangs of guilt over the situation, but Willow acknowledged  
that it wasn't Buffy's fault.   
It was Warren's. But now that Warren was dead and Willow had exacted her revenge, shouldn't  
she feel better?  
How would she be able to fill the blackness inside her?  
***  
Willow settled on a pop station, Xander noticed. That was odd, because that was what they both  
gave Buffy hell for.  
"Uh, Wills, that's Buffy's crappy station," Xander said, hoping to whatever god was up there  
that Willow was not becoming 'N Sync's biggest fan.  
"Don't worry, Xander, I'll change it if ANY group of five prepubescent boys start singing, okay?"  
Willow replied. "I just wanna listen to something light, okay?"  
Xander nodded as piano chords swelled within the car. Willow leaned back and let the words sink in.  
  
"There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake and in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again"  
Willow smiled as she remembered the song Tara sang to her, even if being under her spell  
had been truer than she had realized, Tara had later told her she had meant every word, and   
still did.   
  
"So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope"  
A small tear ran down Willow's cheek, the feeling coming back of how she had felt that Tara  
had been her only hope for happiness, and their last few precious moments together.  
i can't you just be kissing me now? /i   
  
"Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again"  
i "When did the morning happen?"   
"After the moon went down." /i  
  
"So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope"  
i "You should be with the one you love."  
"I am." /i  
  
"I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back"  
Willow wrapped her arms tighter around herself at the memory of the magickal moving crack  
house that she had used to calm her pain after Tara had left, and how she had hurt Dawn, and  
how proud Tara had been when she refused to break Dawn's spell, and also her promise.   
  
"So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope"  
Willow wiped away the tears that had been streaming down her face. Even though Tara was dead,  
her memory provided Willow's only hope for redemption and happiness.  
Tara, sweet Tara. Willow's true love, her only hope, her always.   
  
TBC? Maybe? R/R, tell me what you think, and there may be a sequel. I kinda wanna do one, anyway. 


End file.
